With the aging of America, and increased usage of prescription medications, the population is using more and more different medications simultaneously. These medications are difficult to keep track of when each is maintained in its individualized dispensing bottle. It is even more difficult to keep track of these varied medications during travel.
There is therefore a need to provide a combined pill dispenser bottle for dispensing different medications from a single container while associating each particular medication with a pleasant scene or landscape and to provide a container which can accommodate different sized pills.